crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies
Two different types of enemy appear as your play through the game. Korean People's Army The island featured in Crysis is initially under military occupation by hundreds of KPA soldiers. The player deals directly with these forces in the first section of the game. KPA forces are observed using weaponry such as the FY71 assault rifle, MPXA submachine gun, MX2014 shotgun and the LAW missile launcher, as well as various types of grenades. Compared to the aliens, the KPA are much more frail. Headshot from any weapon can kill them instantly. However, they are never alone. Even when scouting, they patrol in groups. Suggested weapons against KPA: SCAR, FY71, submachine gun, shotgun, DSG1, pistol, fragmention grenade Alien Units Alien units first appear in Core. Each variety is more distinct from one another than can be said for KPA forces. Naked Alien Encountered only in Core. They are skilled in zero-gravity combat. Highly maneuverable, they are skilled at dodging fire. Armed with molecular accelerators (MOACs), they sometimes instead charge, their melee attack being oftentimes lethal. The player actually can grab them just like the KPA soldiers, just being more difficult since they are very mobile. It is unknown whether other alien units simply harbour these aliens, or whether they are a distinctly seperate form of life; nor is it known whether they are capable of surviving in a high-gravity environment. Suggested Weaponary: SCAR (although it is impossible to have this weapon in the mission Core, unless you discard it in awakening before the cutscene leading up to fighting General Kyong), FY71, shotgun, submachine gun. If you aim right, the shotgun will kill them in 1-2 shots. The best way to kill a single one is to enable cloak mode, sneak up, and grab it. The alien will automatically die when you throw it. If there is a horde of them, outrunning or outmanoeuvring may be your only options. Scout A medium-sized flying alien unit. Highly maneuverable. These units are seen from the beginning of the game, being responsible for the death of Jester, but are not directly engaged until Paradise Lost, large number in Exodus, though can be killed in Awakening. The scout is vulnerable to all firearms. Since they are relatively tough when compared to KPA forces, they are most effectively taken down with two rounds of the EM70 Gauss Rifle or the FY71's Incendiary Rounds. The scout's offensive weaponry primarily consists of the molecular accelerator (MOAC), which effectively allows the scout to use instantly-generated icicles as offensive projectiles. They also possess a smaller-scale version of the molecular arrestor (MOAR) as seen on the Hunter. The scout's whip-like tentacles can also be a potent threat. The scout can act as a dropship; each of its four tentacles can carry one Trooper to be released at any time. This allows the scout to make a quick overhead pass, release several Troopers, and use its high maneuverability to quickly exit the scene. It is unknown whether the Scout is merely an exosuit or a sentient form of life. The armoring of the scout appears to be designed to handle impact shocks; this allows the Scout to ram enemy units—even vehicles—as a last measure. A Scout will usually explode several seconds after death. It can be observed that this self-destruct mechanism is not entirely reliable and occasionally fails to operate. In Crysis Warhead, while you are defending a member of Dane's team as he opens a tunnel, you are occasionally attacked by orange scouts. They don't seem to act any different from a normal one. The only mention of them from the team is when Dane shouts to a teammate: "Your gauss rifle, those orange fuckers, use it." One of these units somehow became disabled and did not self-destruct during the events of Crysis Warhead; it is placed in a crate and thus much of the game focuses around capturing it and then getting it off the island into the hands of US forces. Nomad encounters Psycho and this Scout unit when he returns to the USS Constitution in the final level of Crysis, in which the alien warship is seen crashing down directly on top of the ship. It is extremely unlikely that the intact Scout will be salvageable after this. Suggested weaponary: SCAR, FY71, LAW Missile Launcher, MOAC, Hurricane minigun, PAX Orange Scout The Orange Scout is a variation of the Scout seen in Crysis Warhead, only encountered twice in the whole game. The Orange Scout is named Bomber Scout, because it carries six bombs that are launched with the Gravity Bomb Launcher, alongside the usual weapons the normal Scouts has. Unlike the normal ones, however, the orange kind is not seen deploying Troopers at neither encounter. Trooper A levitating robotic unit that, unlike the Scout, is more suited to ground operations. It cannot fly. They are relatively small and quite maneuverable, capable of sticking to the ceilings of interior settings. They are pretty much a scaled-down version of the Scout. Troopers are correspondingly easier to take down, although they appear to have a high resistance to automatic fire even at close range, the shotgun is a a better choice, even if it can't take one down in the first shot. Troopers have four tentacles. Troopers can be attached to the tentacles of the Scout and dropped to the ground when desired, allowing the rapid deployment of troops. The primary offensive weaponry of Troopers is a molecular accelerator that fires instant icicles at enemy units. They can also rush people in order to pierce them with their tentacles, which is invariably lethal even to Nanosuit users. Like Scouts, Troopers are designed to explode several seconds after death, strangely, the explosion deals more damage compared to the scout, which does an extremely low amount. Interestingly, early screenshots and schematics found in Core (where the first walker is seen climbing up a wall) suggest that the Trooper was originally designed with six tentacles — this seems to have been changed, however, as all Troopers and Scouts encountered in the games have four tentacles. Suggested weaponary: SCAR, FY71, shotgun, submachine gun Guardian Trooper The Guardian Trooper is a variation of the normal Trooper.Unlike the generic Trooper that is black with blue theme the Guardian is grey with green theme.It has the ability to shield other Troopers that come in close range.It has a MOAC and the tentacles for fighting. Shield Mainly appears in Crysis Warhead, shield is roughly the same size as a normal trooper, and bears a close resemblance. However, it seems to have a more intricate "head" piece. Whenever it is around Troopers, it gives the latter a rather powerful energy shield, which can be deactivated through enough damage, or by destroying the "shield" alien itself. The shield also appears in Reckoning level, which is used by the Warrior to protect itself from player's weapons locking, may not be the power of the TAC Gun. Hunter A massive 4-legged alien exosuit/alien vehicle. It is capable of freezing the surrounding environment and its occupants using its molecular arrestor (MOAR). Its legs are also an extremely potent weapon when in range; they can both crush large objects against the ground and pick up the same to fling them at the enemy. In Crysis, the one encountered in Reckoning has distinctive blue theme, which makes it somewhat different from the others including in Exodus. In Crysis Warhead, it is discovered that its "mouth" is its weak spot. Psycho, with the help of Dane and his nanosuit team, takes one down. Psycho confronts the more powerful red variant on his own at a later point in the story. Red Hunter The Red Hunter is a variant of the Hunter. It differs from the other Hunters by it's distinctive red theme, unlike the white and light cyan one on normal Hunters. It also has different weapons,unlike the normal Hunters. The Red Hunter was the final boss of Crysis Warhead. Warrior The largest known class of alien unit, comparable to a battleship, aircraft carrier and cargo ship combined. It is armed with 6 Molecular Accelerator turrets and a heavy singularity cannon on each "arm". It is not known whether the warship is an exosuit, vehicle, sentient, harbors multiple aliens inside, or all. The Warrior can release Troopers through a hatch in its underside. *